Year 1904
by xXxKimPossiblexXx
Summary: What happened after Mim possible won the fight rewriting history and Bart and Ms. Go floated away in that hotair balloon, and what happens when one of them becomes a parent and Drakken finds out all about his hidden past? chapter 11 is up! RR PLEASE!
1. The picture

_**Year 1904 – 1 – that picture -**_

_**::hi everyone! Ok here is my fanfic that I wanted to write after I saw rewriting history. No its not like the other rewriting history fanfic and not the one that Rachel is going to write. This one is about Bart, Drakken's ancestor, and what happened to him and Ms. Go. And since in rewriting history, it was all a dream, Drakken and Shego never went to his mom's house and fought Kim in the museum. So this is my story about what happened after the night Mim Possible won the battle back in the year of 1904!::**_

"Nooo... please... leave me alone." A voice groaned as Shego, a beautiful woman with long black hair and flashing green eyes put down her magazine, and went to see what was going on.

Walking into the lounge she found her boss, Dr. Drakken, lying on the couch with his eyes closed and moaning. Rolling her eyes she walked over stood above him.

"Go away... don't do that... stop, that tickles." He said as he groaned in his sleep and Shego covered her mouth as she snorted with laughter.

Seconds later Drakken's eyes started to flutter and he looked around the room.

"What?" He asked as she laughed and started to walk out of the room.

"You were talking in your sleep, it sounded as if someone was attacking you."

"Oh... yeah." Drakken said shaking his head getting the thought out of him and he stood up.

"What were you dreaming of anyways?" Shego asked curiously.

"Female robots, physically attacking me." Drakken said cleaning some things up as Shego rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You have the craziest dreams Dr. D."

"Yes, I guess I do." Drakken mumbled as he looked out the window and Shego went back to reading her magazine.

"Just last week I had a dream that I went back in time and met my ancestors, weird." Shego laughed to herself.

"Odd," Drakken mumbled,

"What?"

"I never found out really about my ancestors, hum, oh well." Drakken said as he then turned around and told Shego about his lately plot to catch Kim Possible.

"And then she shall fall to our mercy!" Drakken said leaning back and laughing in his evil and scratchy laugh.

"You know its not going to happen Drakken, she always win no matter what!" Shego said standing up.

"But this time it wont!" He snapped.

"Oh _suuuuuuuuuuuure_, she wont escape from the big blob of Jell-o that you're going pour on her, you are sooo low." Shego snapped back.

"You, just, ahhh!" Drakken said pulling at his hair as he stormed out and Shego rolled her eyes, once again.

Storming down the long hallways he knew the henchmen would agree with him... they always do.

Pressing a red button on the wall next to a sliding steel door, Drakken stepped in, only to see all the men were huddled around a circular table and were giggling.

"Ah-hem."

"Oh hey boss." Robert said, the largest henchmen in the bunch.

"I have finally come up with a plan to shall stop Kim Possible forever!" Drakken said as he walked over and they all ignored him.

"What could you all possibly be looking at, that is so important you don't want to know how to stop Kim Possible!" Drakken demanded pushing his way though, as Kid, the skinniest henchmen was flipping pages with many pictures in it around the table to each man.

"What is this?" Drakken asked as they slid it to him.

"Pictures of my ancestors and pictures from when I was a baby." Kid said.

"You were very cute Kid, now who wants to know my new plan?" Drakken asked slamming the red book shut as everyone just stared at him.

"Fine," Drakken said getting hot in the collar, "Ill tell it to puddles." Drakken said stiffing his back as he stormed out of the room as all the men just went back to looking at the red book of Kid's.

"Stupid buffoons! They know better then to get me angry, oh well, puddles shall listen..."

Walking into his bedroom he found Commodore Puddles, he hot pink and light pink poodle rolling around on Drakken's large bed.

"_Puddles_!" he growled.

"Didn't you and daddy have a talk about getting onto daddies bed when he says no?" Drakken said putting his hands on his hips and looking at the drooling pooch. Puddles then barked and jumped up and down and then jumped off the bed and Drakken realized he was lying on a very old picture. A picture Drakken had never seen before.

"What's this?" Drakken asked himself seeing it was a picture of a boy with black matted down hair and brown eyes. He was on a sidewalk on a cobble-stoned street and had a stick in his hand. Looking at this picture it gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling... it was almost as if he had seen this boy before, it was to odd.

"Where did you find this?" Drakken asked puddles as he ran to Drakken's closet and pulled out a pair of dark black pants and he sniffed the pocket.

"You found it in there?" Drakken asked confused, and puddles barked wildly.

"Hum." Drakken said shrugging his shoulders, as he rested it on his dresser and started to leave.

But something was telling him to go back to that picture, find out who that little boy is or was, and to ask his mother because she knew all about Drakken's family tree.

Slowly turning around he bit his lip and then walked over and grabbed the photo and walked out of the room with it.

"Where did you go?" Shego asked as Drakken came back in and headed to the coat closet.

"I am leaving for a bit." Drakken said seeing it was raining heavily so he whipped on his dark brown leather coat and dug the picture into his pocket and grabbed his car keys.

"Ill be back tonight." Drakken then said as he closed the door and ran to his car, and started to drive to a place where he hadn't been in a long time... to his mother's house.


	2. Our story begins with Milk and cookies

_**Year 1904 – 2 - Our story begins with milk and cookies**_

_**AshlDragon**_ - thanks for the review girl!!! ::huggles:: here is chapter 2! Enjoy! :) i hope i get more readers :/ oh well if not, i am happy to have you as one ;)

Driving in a smooth manner, Dr. Drakken was very careful when it came to driving and especially in the poring down rain. Drakken's eyes then quickly looked at the clock and it read 3:00 a.m.

"Won't my mother be surprised to see me home, and at her door step in the rain." Drakken said thinking out loud as he drove a couple more miles and then parked in the driveway of a light pink house (looks like DNAmy's home) and roses everywhere surrounded by trees in the background.

Slowly stepping out of the car, he looked at this house as if it was the first house he had ever seen in his life. For it was this house, where his mother had given birth to him, on her bed, since she didn't have enough time to get to the hospital, looking at this house, he had so many memories.

Running up the pavement walkway he stood under the porch roof and gently knocked on the door. Hearing a pair of feet coming to the door, Drakken took a deep breath and paced him self.

"May I help..._DREW_!" his mother then said as she opened the door and grabbed him pulling her wet son inside.

"Ah hi mom." Drakken said.

"Oh honey! What a wonderful surprised! Oh, your soaked to the bone, give me your coat ill dry it." Mrs. Lipsky said ripping it off Drakken and he slipped off his shoes.

"So how are you doing mom?" Drakken said leaning on the door side as Mrs. Lipsky, a small chubby woman with pink hair tall and a little frizzy hung his favorite jacket up in the pantry as she took his tiny hands and led him into the kitchen.

"Great, now that I am with my baby boy again." She said cheerfully.

"_Moooom_." Drakken groaned.

"Oh stop, its better then Drewbie isn't it?" She said as she lifted up a top of a pot that was on the stove and stirred some pasta around inside.

"Yes, I guess your right. I um, came by because I wanted you to tell me a bit about my ancestors."

"... Ahhh, you want to know about Bart don't you?" Mrs. Lipsky asked proud of her son.

"Bart? Who is Bart?" Drakken asked clueless.

"Your **_great grandfather_** of course!" she snapped.

"_Ohhhhk_."

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a nice hot shower or bath, and you can change and when you come down you can have some milk and cookies and ill tell you everything you want to know." Mrs. Lipsky said starting to unbutton her son's shirt as if he was 3 again.

"Mom, please I got it." Drakken said as he took it off and handed it to her and took of his belt as well.

Running upstairs as fast as he could he stopped when he saw the door to his bedroom where he had grown up his whole life. His mother broke the wonderful silence once again.

"Give me your pants to! They are wet! And your underwear!" She bellowed.

"No! I will have nothing to put on afterwards, what do you want, for me to walk around naked?!" Drakken said blushing.

"You enjoyed it when you were 5 now give me your cloths!" She snapped as he took of his pants and his boxers and through them down to her as he hurried to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Climbing in, Drakken's body sprouted with Goosebumps and he giggled as the hot water touched him.

Pulling out his ponytail he washed his hair with shampoo and then conditioner and cleaned his body with soap and was finished. Climbing out he smelled what smelled like his favorite food, Spaghetti. His mother would always make the best homemade Spaghetti and he would always eat the whole pot and still stay thin as a twig.

Going into his old room with the towel around his waste he looked around at all of the old things he grew up with. On the mirror were pictures of him and his father playing in the backyard and at his birthday parties. Drakken's father had died when he was 7, he was in a horrible car crash and died instantly. He never forgot when his mom said that his dad wasn't going to come home any more, that was when half of his depression in life started. Closing the door he felt sick because half of what was in his old bedroom reminded him of his dad. Leaning over the banister his mother came back up with his cloths that were not soft and dry.

"Thanks mom." Drakken said taking them as she went back down stairs and prepared for their little chitchat. Walking back into the bathroom he got changed again and hurried downstairs.

Going into the living room he sat on the couch and looked out the window.

"Here we go," Mrs. Lipsky then said as she sat down the tray full of cookies and milk and Drakken ate one as she sat down.

"So, how is your lady friend, Shago is it?"

"Shego,"

"Yes that's right! How is she?" Mrs. asked.

"Alright, Shego always just seems to have an attitude all the time." Drakken sighed.

"Woman at that age are like they. They are lonely and desperate, they want a man in their life, while they are still young." Mrs. Lipsky said winking at her son who sighed and put his head down.

"Shego would never love me mom, and don't even bring up the subject of me getting _Shego pregnant_." Drakken mumbled.

"Oh that would be wonderful if you to had a baby together!" Mrs. Lipsky said clapping her hands together.

"Anyways, tell me about my ancestors." Drakken said getting down to the subject.

"Oh, where do I begin?" Mrs. Lipsky thought as she started her story about the past...


	3. A long night for one man

_**Year 1904 – 3 – a long night for one man**_

_**Dark Angel**_ - here is another update! Glade you are enjoying it :D

_**Shadowcat13 2.0**_ – yes, I hope you like it, enjoy this chapter as well?

_**Alan is my friend**_ – Good, happy you are liking it : )

_**Juneroses **_– thank you for the advice, I shall take it, you're a good friend! Happy you are liking it, more to come!!!

_**KitannaRed**_ – hehehe thanks! Yes here is my new update! Enjoy!

**_AshLDragon _**- thanks for the review girl! :hug: and thanks for being there for me today!

_**Warning **_– this chapter is like pg13 ½ not to bad though, enjoy! rr plz!

"Help me up!" Yelled Ms. Go, a tall pretty woman with midnight black hair and moonlight pale skin, as she held on for dear life to a rope which was connected to a very large hot air balloon which her boss, Bartholomew Lipsky was controlling.

Leaning over the side, where she hung, he reached out his hand and she took it as he dragged her back into the little base.

"Well," Bart started looking out into the stars,

"You tried."

"Yes," Ms. Go hissed fixing her black hair.

"I did try, and Mim Possible gawd I hate her!" Ms. Go screamed stomping her foot on the bottom of the base and it shook slightly.

"Don't stomp your feet on this thing, if you stomped hard enough you could brake the wood." Bartholomew scolded as she rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Just take me home please." Ms. Go whispered as she looked up at the large moon, which shone brightly that night.

"Will do." Bart said as he steered it in her direction of her home.

A half hour later, Bart and Ms. Go climbed out of the air balloon and landed on soft green grass in a large field not to far from the carnival.

"Have a nice night!" He called after her as she stormed through the park and walked across the street to a large brick home.

Bart just sighed and kept his head down, he was tired and had a long day and wanted to go home, so he did. Walking along the pavement streets of Middleton, he walked into town and stumbled into a large noisy and dusty pub.

"Hey Bart!" One girl with a bunch of drinks said as she passed him fluttering her eyes at him as he smiled and waved.

"**_BART LIPSKY GET YOUR ASS OVER HER NOW_**!" Then called a mans voice witch was deep.

He then turned around and laughed to see his good friend Richard McQueen, who also was in crime, but was let out of jail with no charges.

"Hey Rich, how you doing buddy?" Bartholomew said as he came over and shook his friends hand and sat next to him while ordering a beer.

"Steal anything new lately?" Richard said winking at Bart who burped and laughed.

"Tried to earlier, but that Miriam Possible stole it from Ms. Go and I."

"How is that tramp doing anyway?" Richard said.

"Samantha Go is not a Tramp Rich, you should know better then to talk bad about her!" Bartholomew said getting a little annoyed.

"What ever." The man burped as he took another large swig of his beer and gulped it down.

"Yah know who is playing tonight, don't yah?" Rich asked him as Bart just shook his head.

"Isabelle of course! She says she misses you, coming in her dressing room, sneaking up behind her and growling in her ear."

"Shut up." Bart laughed as Richard did to.

"When have you been talking to my girl?" He asked.

"I bumped into her on one of the ally ways a couple of days ago.

"Ah, so yah I have to ask you," Bart said but he was cut off as a loud group of men started whistling and pounding their fists on the wooden tables as the lights dimmed down and the red curtain on stage opened as a beautiful woman with curly red and brown hair stood on stage with a large ruby red feather covering her body. Her eyes were hazel and she winked at Bart who melted in his seat. Slowly she pulled the feather away and all the guys in the bar whistled and howled. She wore long patched black stockings that stopped on her upper thighs and a very short shirt and an old fashion silvery red tub top that stooped right where her lungs began. Opening her mouth she started to sign as 2 other girls came out and joined her and they started to dance, and the whole time she kept her eyes on her lover, Bart, who kept his eyes witch her big and he was drooling all over her moving body.

After the show was done, Bart had 4 large beers and was very drunk. Quickly walking off stage Isabelle ran to her dressing room and refreshed her make up and put on some perfume. Looking down at her things someone then touched her shoulder and she slightly screamed as she turned around in a panic.

Holding out his arms, it was Bart smiling at her the way men do when they are in love.

"You were wonderful tonight Isabelle."

"Oh Bart." She said walking over and jumping into his arms as she kissed him romantically and wrapped her legs around his waste and he smiled became he loved when she did that. Kissing her more and more, they started to kiss uncontrollable and their lips slide as he started to kiss her warm neck and gently held her against the wall.

"Oh god." Isabelle whispered as he kissed her farther down and down towards her breast and the kissed her lips again.

"I have missed you so much my darling." He said pressing his lower body into hers as she ran her hands up his chest.

"You haven't come to any of my shows in a while." She then said pushing him back a bit and jumping down and walking past him.

"I know, I'm so sorry! Are you mad at me?" He said as she fixed her make up and through it into a little black bag.

"No." She sighed as Bart burped and stumbled over to a old and dusty leather red chair in the dark corner and some of her cloths were there but she didn't care if he sat on them.

"Come here." He said as she gave him that look and she spread her legs and sat on his waste as he relaxed his body some.

"How is Sam?" She asked as Bart closed his eyes and leaned his head back and she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Good, has an attitude, but good."

"She likes you, I can't tell by the way she likes you." She growled as she then started to lick and kiss his neck turning him on.

"You say that about every girl we know, and you know you are the only woman in the world for me." He said as she then ripped off his whole shirt and kissed his whole chest and licking sensitive spots.

"Some one wants me tonight." He laughed as he pulled his head back up and pulled her towards him as her head rested on his open chest and she looked deep into his eyes.

"Take me Bart... make love to me..." She whispered as she ran her hands down his chest and then started to unbuckle his belt and he pulled her head fiercely to his and they kissed passionately as their night began

The next morning, Bart opened his eyes to find himself lying in bed in her back bed room naked and the covers flowing over his lower waste and Isabelle having her head resting peacefully on his chest.

Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, he remembered last night.

'She was wonderful.' Bart thought to himself as he then opened his eyes and looked down at his girl who was now starting to wake up.

"Morning sweetheart." He said as she leaned up and kissed him and sat up and smiled kissing his lips.

"Have fun last night?" She asked and he smiled and nodded his head.

"Good," She said crawling up and kissing him again and jumping out of bed, and threw him his brown pants.

"I am getting a shower, I will be out in a few." She said jumping the shower and pulling the curtain closed as Bart got himself dressed and brushed his spider like hair. Yawning and stretching he wondered what Ms. Go was up to right about now.

"What's on your mind?" Isabelle asked as she then hopped out and wrapped a towel around her pale very slim body.

"Nothing." He lied as he made her bed for her.

"I want to see you again tonight... please." She said coming over and batting her eyes at him as he smiled.

"Well see." Bart said as he threw on his coat, kissed her once more and left.

"He's going to marry me someday." Isabelle said as watched him walk about and wanted to faint as she turned around, let out a little high pitch squeal and flew onto the bed and laughed.

Walking down the paved streets ever so quickly he bumped people in his way with his head down.

'Get a hold of your self Bart.' He thought as he felt his palm's getting sweaty as he saw Isabelle's face in his mind.

'You have had sex with her before... no wait... that was Connie, Anne and Eliza.' He thought as he felt like he was deeply in love with Isabelle and he promised himself he would never fall to deeply in love. But Isabelle was just so special to him.

Finally turning down a long dark alleyway he fiercely pulled open a steel door and stepped inside.

"Ms. Go? You hear?" Bartholomew asked as then he saw a little flame in the distance like the tip of a burning cigarette.

"Yes... I am, and you are sooo busted." She growled as she came out of the darkness with her eyes of fury.


	4. Moody workers

_**Year 1904 – 4 – Moody workers**_

_**::hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a few, I just have been busy. Enjoy this chapter!::**_

_**Catflower**_ – no actually I did not know that. I am happy you are enjoying the story, here is a nice big update!

_**DarkAngel**_ – he sure is!!! :drool:

_**AshLdragon**_ – lol you should have said 'what will adrenna lynn do now!?' lol!!! Happy you liked that chapter, thanks for the sweet new chapter you gave me! BFF! Enjoy!

_**Juneroses**_ – oh its alright Suzanne. I am happy you are enjoying it! RR!

_**Chocoholic1**_ – hahaha you shall never go to bed!!! Enjoy this chapter or die!!! Lol j.m

"Hello Sam." Bart said casually as she tightened her fists.

"Don't call me that!" She stampeded as she threw her foot down and the little room slightly shook.

"So, why exactly am I busted?" He laughed.

"Oh Ill tell you why, you sick dog. Miriam Possible and John Stoopable,"

"Stoppable." He corrected.

"Whatever!" she roared, "Broke in early this morning, along with the police and took everything we have worked for."

"What?!" Bart said as he jaw drooped and he slouched down into a squishy chair.

"Mhm, yeah, and where were you last night?" Ms. Go said crossing her arms and walking around him in slow circles.

"With a friend." He said nervously as if his mom was the one asking him the questions.

"Who?" Ms. Go then said as she slightly sniffed him and she was taken back.

"You had sex again last night didn't you? _DIDN'T_ you!?" Sam said glaring at him.

"Yes!" Bart said sticking out his chest.

"Yes, I did, with Isabelle, and we had a wonderful time! Now if you excuse me, I would appreciate if you don't ask about my personal life and help me get to work so we can steal our things back from Mim!" Bart said as his face a little bit red as he stormed past her and walked into his office and nearly fainted seeing everything was practically gone.

"Unbelievable." He sighed as she landed in his chair and rested his head on the desk.

Still standing where she was when Bartholomew left her, she looked down and was a bit annoyed.

'He is right; his life with Isabelle is not my business. If only I shared her life.' Ms. Go then thought as she turned around and cleaned up a bit of their lair.

Rocking back and fourth in the old and beat up chair, Bart then got up and walked over to his shelf where he had many, many books and pulled out a large black one and flipped through the pages. It was an old photo album, and there were pictures of him when he was a baby, and so on.

Then he turned the page and smiled at a picture of Ms. Go, the day he met her. That was a wonderful day, and they were just right for each other by work...

"I hate you, and I am never seeing you again!" Sam screamed as she threw a glass bottle at her fiancée who ducked and shivered.

"Listen Sam, I am sorry, but I needed the money to buy your wedding ring!" Shawn ( Ms. Go's fiancée ) cried as she came towards him angerly.

"So you slept with _**3**_ woman in one night! I HATE YOU!!!" She roared as she then picked up her suite case and stormed out the door.

"Oh and the wedding is off, and if you ever come near me again, I will have you arrested!" She snapped as she slammed the door shut and angrily walked down the paved streets as the moon shone brightly.

Walking a little more she crossed the street and walked into the park. Setting down her bags she took out a cigarette and lit it. Walking around slowly in circles and looking at her black boots, she fell on her knees and started to cry.

'I can't believe he did this to me.' She thought as she cried some more and then whipped them away.

'But maybe its better off that I don't have Shawn. Sleeping with _**3**_ woman in one night?! My gosh! I wouldn't be surprised if when we were about to make love, **_2_ **other girls came in behind me.' She thought as she cried some more and then she heard footsteps behind her and she got up and turned around.

Coming out of the darkness and into the moonlight, was a man. He had very pale skin, and had black spider like hair. He wore a long brown raincoat and a black belt to keep it shut.

"Hi, Ms... are you alright?" The man asked seeing she was crying and she stiffened up her back and gave him a stern look.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"I am a bit lost, I am new in this part of town and seeing you are the only person out, I was wondering if you could tell me where the 'Boars Hoof's' bar is?" The man asked as Ms. Go rolled her eyes.

"1 mile down the road, take a right and a left and your there." She said.

"Thank you... I see you're alone... I don't mean to before ward, I'm not that type, do you care to come join me?" He asked as he started towards the bar as Ms. Go rolled her eyes and picked up her bags and hurried off by his side.

"Names, Lipsky, _Bartholomew Lipsky_." He said as she nodded and didn't take his hand.

"And you are Miss?" He asked seeing how beautiful she was.

_"Ms. Go."_

"Do you have a first name, Ms. Go?" Bart asked politely.

"It is not proper to tell a man you just met your first name." She said as she walked a bit faster and he caught up.

"I see, you have manors."

"Shut up." She snarled and Bart was already falling for her.

"Why so much luggage? Going on a ship tomorrow?"

"No, I just broke up with my fiancée." Ms. Go said sadly.

"I am sorry to hear that. You work?"

"I use to work at a bar... I have always wanted to be a criminal though." She said taking a deep breath and looking at him.

"... Wow. You're the first woman to ever say that I bet, Ms. Go." Bart said as they turned the corner and walked a bit father.

"Got any kids?" He asked,

"None, I was planning on having lots of babies, but my fiancée, Shawn, thought otherwise." She huffed.

"Oh I see."

"How bout you? You look like you have dealt with a lot of stress from kids?" Ms. Go laughed."

"Nope, not even married. Hopefully someday I will. I want world domination, eh and no I am not crazy."

"Why would I think that?" she asked.

"Because so many people that I grew up with think I was and still am."

"Ahhh." Ms. Go said as they finally reached the bar and she left her bags safely in the back alleyway, as she and Bart went into the hot and dusty bar.

Looking around he suddenly took her hand by surprise and dragged her to the bar where they ordered to beers.

"Your very much like a man." Bart said loudly over the noise, from all of the people.

"Why do you say that?" Ms. Go said drinking her beer in one gulp.

"See?" He said pointing to her empty glass.

"I'll forget you didn't say that!" She teased as they talked some more and then finally after a nice night, Bart headed home and Ms. Go followed.

"Do you have a place to stay?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, no actually."

"What? No, I don't even know you. And besides, you will prob. force me to have sex with you." She burped since she was very drunk, and Bart laughed.

"No, I wont do that. Stay at my place, I have an extra room, until tomorrow when you can decide what you want to do and where to go." He said as she then had no choice and he led her up to his apartment and showed her, her room.

"Thank you so much Lipsky." She burped again as he nodded and shut the door as she stumbled down upon her bed and started to drift off to sleep.

'Ah, that had to be one of the best nights of my life, the other best was when I made love to Isabelle the first time and met her.' Bart thought as he then closed the book, put it away and Ms. Go came in.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"Yes, I am fine. Sorry I got on your case, its just you're my boss, and I guess when you don't act like the boss I tend to take over."

"That's one of the reasons we get along, we are always helping each other out." Bart said digging his hands into his pockets.

"Ha! Yeah right.... So, I have an idea."  
"Tell me."

"Whatya say if we... _**killed**_ Miriam Possible?" Ms. Go said with a wicked smile and Bart leaned closer to her,

"Tell me more."


	5. BIG news

_**Year 1904 – 5- BIG news**_

_**DarkAngel **_– lol, no she is not. She actually likes Bartâ€ that's all I am saying! Lol

**_AshLDragon_** – lol yahhhh BUSTED lol here is the update gurl!

_**Catflower**_ – Hi Welcome! Thanks for reading my story so far, hope you are enjoying it! Here is the update you wanted, hehehe!

_**DarkrosePrincess7**_ – lol wow HI Danielle! Lol girl I got your message on the answering machine, my mom heard it, but she couldn't understand, she said there were screams in the backround and she got scared. Lol I was like "prob her cuz or her brothers". I am happy you like the story, enjoy this chapter!!!!

_**Dinogaby**_ – hey gab!!! :D lol cant wait until you hook up on deviantart! I luv ur art so much, glade you are likeing it, here is the next chapter!

_**Alan is my friend**_ – heyyyyy lol happy times girl, happy times. Enjoy the chapter!!!

Looking in the mirror, Isabelle put on some more blush and she puckered her red lips as she smacked on some lipstick. Looking down, she looked at her lower belle and made an odd face thinking of ever getting pregnant.

"If I was ever to get pregnant, I guess it wouldn't be so bad." She said feeling how flat her stomach was and then shrugged her shoulders, as she suddenly felt lonely. Looking out her window, she saw it was overcast and she sighed as she then quickly threw on her coat and went to see Bart.

Walking past a bunch of men, one stopped her and she spun around.

"Please keep your filthy fingers off of my body." She snapped as he stumbled over to her.

"And what a nice little tramp you are." He burped, he was obviously drunk, and it was so early in the afternoon.

"I am not a tramp, now if you excuse me I have to get to my boyfriend." Isabelle then said as she turned around and he quickly grabbed her butt as she spun around again and smacked him twice across the face and ran across the street.

"_Oh ill get you back for that_." The drunken man snarled under his breath as he watched her walk away back into the distance.

"What do you say if we draw Mim into a trap and then smother her and cut her throat."

Ms. Go said sitting on top of Bart's desk and looking deep into his eyes.

Raising one eyebrow he pushed his chair back a bit because it was like Ms. Go was seducing him on.

"Yah know Ms. Go, I never really thought you would be the 'killing' type." Bartholomew said in a relaxed tone.

"I know, but you seem to be." She growled as she hopped off his desk knowing her plan didn't make him pleased.

"Well, I think right now, Professor Demense is our main focusâ€ now if you excuse me, I would like some time alone." Bart said, not knowing what he was going to do with his time. He needed a job, a job that he could make money off of.

"Alright, ill leave because you're getting snippy anyway." Ms. Go snapped as she walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Get me some coffee while you're at it!" Bart roared because she was already gone, but she didn't answer.

"I miss Isabelle." He sighed,

"I miss Bart." She sighed to herself as she then walked down the alleyway that lead to his hidden lair.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and Ms. Go opened it.

"Isabelle!?" She said in a disgusted voice.

"Samantha." Isabelle said as she walked right past her and let herself in.

"Where is my Bartyboo?" Isabelle said looking around the room and noticing how dusty the lair was.

"His name Is Bartholomew and he likes to be called,"

"What's going on in here?" Bart then said as he entered the room and he saw Isabelle and smiled.

"Oh Bart!" She said running over to him and kissing him.

"What, what are you doing here? Are you ok?" Bart asked concerned as Ms. Go's eyes turned to slits.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just miss you that's all." Isabelle said flirting with Bart and playing with his black spider like hair.

"Hehehehe, you know I'm busy in the daytime, but when nightfall's I am all you're." He laughed and growled in her ear as she laughed and started to kiss him uncontrollably.

"Ew gross, just wait till I leave the room alright?" Ms. Go said as she stormed out and slammed the door shut in her room.

'I hate when she comes over.' Ms. Go puffed as steam shot fairly out of her ears and she walked around in circles.

'But, I mean she is HIS girlfriend and there is nothing I can do.' She then thought sadly as she looked in the mirror and pictured her and Bart kissing and she then ran to the bathroom and threw up vomit in the toilet.

"Come on into my office, here let me get you something to drink." Bart said as he romantically took her into her his office and she sat on his desk batting her eyes at him.

"You don't seem you today, you seem to happy." He teased as he came over and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, I feel weird today, I mean, I don't feel hungry." Isabelle said.

"Did you have a big dinner last night?" he asked now kissing her neck.

"No Bart, I didn't have a dinner last night, just breakfast yesterday, and I'm NOT hungry." She said giving him the puppy dog pout.

"Want me to take you to the doctors?" He asked in a worried voice.

"No, I think I will be fine oh crap!" She then said jumping off of his desk and running out of the room.

"What? What is it? What did I do?" He said running after her as she threw her coat back on and opened the door.

"I forgot, I have an afternoon act today in the 'Sparkling Flower' and that starts in a half hour, I'm sorry I cant stay Bartyboo, Ill be back I promise!" She said as she kissed him and ran out leaving him breathless.

"I am going to marry her someday." Bart then said still feeling her lips on his as he smiled and went back to his office.

Walking into the bar she bumped into her boss who was looking pissed.

"Mr. Geisha! Oh I am so sorry, I will be ready I promise!" Isabelle said gliding past him as he pushed her back some more physically.

"Get your little ass in that dressing room and get your act on now, before you get fired!" He roared as she bit her lip and ran into the room.

Changing her outfit as fast as possible, she thought off all of the symptoms why she hasn't been hungry.

'Growing? No. Tired? No.... being pregnant?' She then thought as she finished rolling up her stockings and stood in front of the mirror in shock.

"Oh my god," She then thought, because today she should have gotten her period.

_**"I am carrying Bartholomew Lipsky's baby!"**_


	6. A crazy cousin and unexpected flashback

_**Year 1904 – 6 – A crazy cousin and unexpected flash back**_

_**AshLDraon**_ – o0h you'll see ash! : D lol

_**Ava Lynn**_ – yes you are reading it! Lol thanks sorry I haven't updated in such a while, don't worry I needed a break and get my thoughts together but I cant wait for another one of YOUR updates!

_**DarkAngel**_ – lol some one is reading ::winkwink::

_**Alan is my friend**_ – Hey Cassie! Yes I feel bad for her to, but don't worry much more coming your way!

_**Rego**_ – lol you'se to be an American Girl fan when I was younger! Lol yes I did know Samantha from the books. I had and still do, Kit and a 'create your own' actually I have 2 'create your own' American girl dolls! They were fun!

_**Juneroses**_ – awww thanks suz!!! Your sucha great friend! Much love girl! Lol thank you I am very pleased to have a great writer and reader like you!

_**Catflower **_– Awww thank you! Here is the update enjoy!

_**Dinogaby**_ – eeee you're reading this one as well! You will have to read and find out!!!

_**Rina**_ – Glade you are enjoying it!

_**Present time**_

"So is Isabelle really pregnant with my great great grandfather's child?" Drakken said leaning off of the sofa wanting more and more of the story.

"Well," Mrs. Lipsky then said standing up, "Let me go get you some more cookies and milk and I shall continue." She said as she left the room and Drakken flew to the bathroom because he really needed to go.

Relaxing his body, he unzipped his pants and did his business. Thinking of what life was like back in the 'Year 1904' seemed really dull.

'No wonder every woman around was pregnant, that's what they did all day... got pregnant.' Drakken thought and then laughed to himself as he then walked back out and went into the kitchen.

"So, my great great grandfather was a player huh?" Drakken said leaning on the side of the door.

"What?" Mrs. Lipsky laughed as she opened the fridge and pulled out some more fresh cold milk.

"You said he would go to bars and had so many girl-friends there he would take them in the back and,"

"I wouldn't say a player Drew; at least they didn't pay him for doing that. Your great great grandfather was a good man, he was a little wacky, wanting to take over the world," Mrs. Lipsky said and Drakken gulped,

"But he loved Isabelle more then life in its self, now... lets go back and I will continue, good idea?" She then said pushing him out of her kitchen and he stumbled onto the couch again.

"Oh these cookies are so," Drakken started munching on them immediately as suddenly there was a large pound on the door and Drakken squealed like a child and flew behind it.

"Your sucha baby, I am sure its one of the neighbors or something." Mrs. Lipsky said getting up and walking over to the door. Feeling like a child Drakken stood up and walked behind her as she then turned the doorknob.

"Whoooooooooooohoooooooooo what is up Aunt Mary!?" Laughed a deep raspy voice as a tall and muscular man walked in. He had dark circles under his eyes and wore a dark blue jacket, and tight black pants. He also had, we can't forget, a blonde out of control and very long, blonde mullet.

"Eddy!?" Drakken and his mom said at once as Ed's eyes then moved to his shocked Aunts face, to his horrified cousin's face.

"Drewwwwwwwwwwwwwww." He laughed walking over and punching him in the arm and Drakken wanted to die. Right then and there, just die.

"Eh, hi Eddy, long time no see." Drakken said his voice quivering as he gently touched his now bruised blue arm.

"Edward Lipsky, I told you never to come to my house unless I talked with your mother." Mrs. Lipsky said glaring at her nephew who was taken back. Mrs. Lipsky, Motor Ed's aunt, was not too pleased with her Nephew since the last time they saw each other, which was a month ago, Ed and Drakken had gone to jail, and she accused her nephew because she believed deep down In her heart that her son wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Whoa chill Aunt Mary, I was riding back to my seriously awesome lair and my bike kind of stopped. Yeah know, I ride a motor cycle woman." He laughed winking at her as she rolled her eyes and walked back into the living room slamming the door behind him.

"Nice place yah got her Aunt Mary, haven't been here since... since I was here with you Drew! And that was like... seriously a long time ago." Motor Ed thought.

"Yes, that was when we were 13, and you tried to burn my hair!" Drakken snapped at him, remembering that day....

__"Drewbie, your cousin is here!" Mrs. Lipsky yelled as Drew flew down the stairs and stood next to his mom as a little boy a tiny bit taller then him and a twice as muscular, since Drew was thin as a stick, came in.

"Hey lil cousin!" Eddy said smiling and waving over to him as he threw back his blonde, soon to be big, mullet and smiled.

"I am one year younger then you Eddy," "Yeah so? Oh dude did you mom get you the new video game you wanted for your birthday?" Ed then said following Drew who walked up the stairs again and into his room as he heard his aunt and mother talk.

"Yes, I have beat it three time's in a row." Drew mumbled as he pushed open the brown door and jumped onto his bed.

"Whoa, lil cousin, I seriously love this room!" Ed said walking over to the mirror and checking his mullet.

"I can't believe your mom is letting you have that kind of hair style... my mom says I can't wear mine like that." Drew said sadly as Ed then flew over to his n-64 and started to play the game.

'Enjoy.' Drew thought miserably rolling over.

"You have a girl friend don't yah Drew?" Ed then said playing the game and beating more and more levels as time went by.

"Who ever said that?" Drew asked looking at him confused.

"My mom said that your mom said that your neighbor, Betty and you are in love." Ed snorted as he scratched his head and continued to play.

"Betty Myers and me!? In love!? Oh no, no, no, that is totally not true!" Drew said wanting to be sick. Betty Myers was Drew's neighbor. She lived across the road in the White and blue house. She had frizzy red hair, braces, and freckles along with glasses. She wasn't your typical neighbor hood sweetheart either.

"Anyway... want to go get some," Ed said but was interrupted as suddenly the doorbell rang and Drew gulped and quietly walked to the banister and looked down.

"Oh hello Betty, Drew is upstairs with his cousin you can go see him if you want!" Mrs. Lipsky said as Drew let out a little wail as Betty ran up the stairs.

"Oh Drewbie, its me Betty!" She screamed pounding on his door and Ed got scared as both boys hid in front of Drew's bed.

"You can't come in... I am uh, naked!" Drew thought in a panic.

"**_OH WELL LET ME COME IN THEN_**!" Betty said getting excited as she then kicked the door and it flew open.

Ed's eyes budged open as he looked up past Drew's bed post and saw Betty. She wasn't bad looking at all, well at least now she didn't. Her red rose colored hair was pulled back into a pony-tale with a dark black ribbon which held it up and wore a dark blue straight skirt that ended on top of where her knees began and she wore a white buttoned down blouse. She looked like she was a jr. reporter but only 13 years old.

"Betty." Drew said nervously as Ed couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Oh, your not naked I see." She said tilting her head as both boys walked out in front of his bed.

"Hiiiii." Betty then said batting her eyes as she saw Ed for the first time and found him very attractive.

"Uhh, hi." Ed stuttered because he was defiantly in love with this woman.

"What are you doing here?" Drew said narrowing his eyebrows at her.

"Oh don't be sucha sour puss. I came to see you!" Betty said walking around his room as if she was an inspector.

"Ok Betty Boppers" Drew growled walking over and sitting on his bed with his arms crossed as Ed trying to be cool, stumbled over to the game again and put in a new one keeping his eyes on Betty who was starting to go through his drawers.

"A – Get out of my drawers, please, B – no one said you could come over and"

"And C," Betty then said turning around and leaping on Drew as she pinned him down on the bed and sat on him.

"I want to kiss you." She said leaning down and puckering her lips.

"Eddy help!" Drew cried as he tried to escape and she grabbed him and then he looked back up at her and their lips locked.

Ed's head turned around and his mouth dropped open, by seeing them in that position and Betty, Drew's fan girl kissing him. Drew's body then suddenly became weak. His hands, with out any control, placed themselves on her hips and then he pressed her back gently so that her full body laid ontop of his. Kissing her more and more she ran her fingers through his hair and she moaned feeling the warmth of his body against hers.

Breaking the kiss, he blinked his eyes and looked at her.

"Wow." She said in a whisper and for once in his life, he smiled back up to Betty.

"You're a really good kisser." She whispered looking at him.

"So are you." He said as suddenly he heard footsteps going up the stairs and Drew's heart pounded as suddenly his mother walked in and her eyes were huge.

"Mom!?" Drew chocked as Betty quickly jumped off him and he lay on his bed as she pressed herself against the wall and Ed was trying not to laugh.

"What, is going on in here?!" Mrs. Lipsky said her face white and glaring at her son.

"Oh ah, nothing actually, we ah...were playing a game?" Drew said nervously.

"Fine, games are fine, just as long as they don't involve physical romance," Mrs. Lipsky said going back out and then popping her head back in, "Besides, you are still children, and your way to young to be doing that sort of thing. I came up to tell you that I have made smores for the three of you if anyone would like some?" She said as Ed jumped up and flew down the stairs before she even left the room leaving Drew and Betty alone.

"I'm sorry if I creeped you out." She said blushing like nuts walking back over to him as he stood up.

"Ah it's alright, you didn't." He said smiling at her, and then it hit him. He was in love with Betty Myers. She had never looked so beautiful before to him. Her eyes were never as big and bright and her style had changed amensly.

"Well I uh, get downstairs before my cousin eats all of the smores my mom has made." Drew then said nervously because when looking at Betty, he got weak in the knee's and wanted to lay back down on the bed again with her and start to kiss.

"...Drew?" She said grabbing his pale arm.

"Yeah?" he said his voice quivering.

"I think I like you more then a friend." She said blushing as she then came towards him again and gently pushed him against the door as he wrapped his arms around her waste and she pressed her lower and upper body against him and smiled as she leaned in and kiss him.

"Edward please save some for Drew's little friend Betty and him." Mrs. Lipsky said as he stuffed 3 steamily and sticky smores into his little face as he innocently smiled at her.

"Sorry Aunt Mary." He gulped.

"It's alright drear... Eddy I have to ask you, why were Drew and Betty on top of each other when I came in the room?" Mrs. Lipsky asked suspiciously.

"Oh Betty attacked Drew." He said taking a large gulp of water.

"Attacked?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was on his bed and she leaped on him and they started making out. It was hot." Ed then said as Mrs. Lipsky's eyes opened wide in shock.

"_**DREWWWWWWWWWWW**_!" Mrs. Lipsky then roared as her voice quivered in a cry as both kids then came running downstairs again and noticed their hair was all messed up and Drew's front buttons on his t-shirt were unbuttoned.

"Eat, and after wards I would like Betty to go home, and Drew honey, we are going to have a little chat tonight with your daddy ok?" Mrs. Lipsky said as both children cleaned themselves up and then ate their own smores.

After a couple of minutes everyone was chatting and being back to normal Ed disappeared and Mrs. Lipsky went looking for him.

"Eddy get away from that fire right now!" Mrs. Lipsky demanded as he stuck his marshmallow into the fire and then ran around the room with it.

"What is wrong with you, put that out now before it gets something on fire!" Mrs. Lipsky demanded as Eddy laughed and stumbled into the kitchen and the marshmallow flew into Drew's hair.

"Drew, you look really hot!" Betty then said sitting upright and panicking seeing his hair was starting to get on fire but he didn't notice.

"You're so sweet, you are to,"

"No I mean your head is on fire!" She squealed as he then felt the heat and started jumping up and down screaming and his mother quickly dumped a glass of water on him.

"_**EDDY**_!" all three of them said giving Eddy an evil eye as he smiled innocently and said he was sorry...__

"Listen Drew, that was a total accident, seriously it was." Motor Ed said as Drakken rubbed his head where his hair got caught on fire and forgot about it.

"Well, I guess we should continue with our story again?" Drakken said going back to the couch and Ed did his air-guitar and flew down next to him.

"Do you mind?" Drakken growled,

"No why would I?" Ed said getting confused.

"So what story has been going on before I came?" Ed said grabbing 4 cookies and shoving them down his throat.

"I was telling little Drewbie here about his ancestors, they are yours to course would you care to join us?" Mrs. Lipsky said already knowing the answer.

"Hellya!" Ed laughed like he was young again and Mrs. Lipsky then sat back and continued with her story...


	7. A trip for Ms Go

_**The mini journal – 7A trip for Ms Go–**_

_**Dark Angel**_ – lol thank you for the hilarious review! That made me smile, happy you found that line funny, I found it just as funny! Enjoy!

_**June Rosés**_ – ahhh my evil soul sister online! HA I am just messing! Thanks for the review and I don't ever take your advice the wrong way! Thanks for the help and hope you enjoy this chapter just as well!!!

_**Jennifer**_ – Hehehehe, I know who you really are! … ok… that sounded gay. NVM! Lol! Thanks for the review. Yah I know, about the N64 thing. See with that I really did pay to much attention; I know I should have sorry. I am just so focused on 'year 1904' itself and what things were invented and were in use back then est.

_**AshLDraon**_ – lmao oh Ashley you always make me smile! LYL! Thanks for the review, yes I know betty and drew… oh sooo cute! Hehehe… no wait… d/s THERE WE GO! Hehehe.

_**Maxie Goofmore**_ – O.o Max!? Dude you are reading my work! Oh whats that word… "BOOYAH!" so glade you are enjoying it! Btw here is a super sweet update, hehehe with chocolate on top!

_**DarkRosePrincess87 **_– Hi Danielle! Oh I know you 3 'd this chapter the most! Btw… you are the REAL betty myers! Lmfao! Aw man that is the best joke between us yet! Here is the update I promised you… and everyone else! O.o

_**Ava Lynn**_ – WhooHoo cant wait for an update from you! Hehehe, you know I am such a big fan! Anyway, enjoy!!!

_**Catflower **_– Oh good to hear from you! Thanks! Here is an update! Enjoy!

_**DinoGaby**_ – o.O !!! Gabby!!! My biggest fan!!! Lol! Thanks for the review!!! Here is an update! I really hope you like it!! ::bites nails:: Oh and dear… we ALL wish we were betty back then LOL!

_**Chocoholic1**_ – Hehehehe, yes Isabelle, looks and is a bit like mim/kim possible! Good reading! ;) Enjoy!!! And thanks for the review!

_**::Note::**_ - _whoa! How is everyone!? Yes I think I am the only one, who really has conversations to my reviewers! Lol! Man its great to update this story! I am very, very sorry that I have not updated this story sooner! ; Please forgive! ; I am writing Obsession as we speak for people who are reading that story as well! Hehehehe! Anyway, read review and enjoy!!! -_

That night, poor Ms. Go could not sleep. She tossed and she turned but she had no luck. Her long black hair over flowed the pillow as she then shot open her eyes and growled as she threw the covers off of her large bed.

Laying in the dark, with an angry look upon her face, she scratched her leg, and rolled over on her side,

"Oh this nightgown is so hot!" She growled, since it was cotton and black with buttons on the front.

'I wonder what Bart is dreaming about right now?' She then thought, and in the other room, next to hers Bart was dreamily happily with a squiggle like smile upon his face.

'Oh Isabelle, I love you so much.' He dreamed as he saw himself and her in a large white marble house, and them making love in front of the fire. Her touch was so soft, and she was so beautiful to him. When Bartholomew was young, he never really thought he would ever get married or start a family with many children. His childhood was fair, he was raised by his mother and Aunt. His father, while he was an infant, left his mother and his Aunt came to help…

::A tall woman with blonde hair, stood up out of bed and slipped on a red velvet colored robe. Walking over to the mirror she slowly brushed her, most wavy, hair. Putting on some shimmering red lipstick, she then batted her eyes at herself and put on some eye make up and walked over to the bed.

"George… you have to go to work." She said as she leaned down and kissed her husband, who just groaned and opened his eyes.

"Hi," She said smiling at him.

"I told you not to wake me up." George, the man said as she sat up and jumped out of bed, leaving her with her feelings hurt.

Walking over to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and shook his head at his pretty wife who looked sad.

"Have you fed Bart yet?" The man asked as he then did his business and came back out and scratched his chest.

"No, I don't think he has woken up yet." The woman said yawning and starting to make the bed.

"Well, I am off to work." The man said as he threw on a jacket, pants, shirt and tie along with shoes as he quickly combed his black hair and started to leave.

"George!" The nice woman then said running after him.

".. I love you." She whispered as she ran into his arms and leaned up to kiss him, but he pushed her back and walked out the door slamming it shut, as she then heard her newborn son let out a cry.

'Dose he _not love_ me anymore?' She thought to herself sadly as she then walked into her new son's room and leaned over his crib.

The tiny baby was kicking his legs in the air, and rubbing his eyes, as tears ran from the sides.

"Oh its alright darling, Mama's here." Vicky, the blonde mother, said as she picked up her little boy as he stopped crying and grabbed her shirt as she walked over to her rocking chair and untied the front of her red robe. Lifting her shirt up, her son quickly started to_ suck_, the milk out of her chest, as if it was his first meal. "Good boy." She said stroking her sons little bald head as he then reached out his little hands as he got his breakfast as she held it.

After he was done getting his warm food, she rested his little body over her shoulder and patted his back so he would burp. After a couple of minutes he gave out a large belch and she laughed.

"Who's my favorite baby boy, hmmm?" Vicky said playfully as she took her son back to his crib and tickled his stomach as he laid inside. The little boy giggled and kicked his meaty little legs in the air. It was going to be a very long day for Vicky; she was going into town to see if Mr. Orison would give her a job as maid to earn some money to help raise her growing family. Walking back into her room, Bart had grabbed one of his light brown teddy bears and started to throw it around his crib and amused himself also by sticking his fingers up his nose and then sneezing afterwards.

Vicky then went over to her closet and checked to see what would be appropriate to wear for today. Looking at all of her dress's it seemed so boring to always wear dresses. "Someday I hope woman don't have to wear these _**heavy inside out umbrellas**_ and are able to wear jackets and shirts, like men do." She mumbled angrily, as one of her best dress's fell onto the dusty grown and she picked it up and shook it around.

After a while of going through everything she had, she brushed her hair once more, and fixed her makeup and went back to check on her son.

"Bartholomew, don't stick your fingers up your nose!" She said as she picked him up and he wrapped his chubby arms around her thin throat and went into the living room and sat in her rocking chair.

Taking a quick glance at the clock that ticked near her bed, where she and her husband would sleep, she bit her lip hoping she would come soon. A couple of minutes later as baby Bart tried to play with his mothers hair, there was a knock on her front door and she walked over to open it

"Oh thank god you made it!" Vicky said as a tall slender woman stepped in. On top of her head was a dark and light blue almost white feather pointing out, hat which covered half of her face. She had ruby red lipstick on and a bit of light pink blush on her high cheeks. Her eye lashes were long and so was her white and satin colored dress.

"Vicky, darling!" The woman said wrapping her arms around her and nearly squeezing the baby to death.

"Hi Ellen, thanks again for watching Bart here." Vicky said as her sister looked down at the smiling baby who opened his wide mouth and waved vigorously.

"Oh my god sister he is so precious!" she cried as she picked the baby from her sisters arms and twirled him around the room. Bart closed his eyes and laughed as she kissed him on the forehead and was very happy.

"I have to go, but I will be back later, I have to talk to you about a couple of things, take care of Bart for me! And thanks again Ellen!" Vicky said rushing to get her coat and hugged her goodbye, kissing her son, and leaving because she was going to be late… ::

Bartholomew woke up in his bed in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily he put his palm on his forehead and it was very cool. Taking heavy deep breaths he laid back down and exhaled as he glanced at his pocket watch which was lying on his side table, and it read '5:30 a.m'

"What a lovely way to get up in the morning!" He grunted knowing it was time for him to get up and see how Ms. Go was and Isallebelle! Stepping out of his flat tired looking bed, he yawned and stood up. Everything was dark and he looked in the mirror across the room and saw the reflection of the moonlight in it.

While Ms. Go laid in bed for nearly 2 full hours, Bart had dreamt his dream about his childhood, in soon which he would dream about later and what really happened about him even knowing. She had gotten up and seen that her clock now read '5:35' as well. Yawning and knowing her boss would be up soon, she walked out into the kitchen and poured herself some tea. Minutes later, Bart walked out fixing his tie and walked into her not seeing she was there since it was dark.

They both screamed and her tea went flying up into air and shattered on the floor.

"What the heck are you doing up?" Bart said lighting a candle and holding it up to her face as she slightly shook her head making him feel bad for bumping into her.

"I couldn't sleep, besides I hate this stupid gown!" Ms. Go said lighting another candle as he started to pick up the china cup that had gone everywhere as, as Ms. Go mopped up the hot tea.

"Take the day off." He then said walking over to the trash can and dumping away the sharp slices.

"What?"

"You heard me, go take the day off… go by a new night gown if you want?"

"… Are you feeling alright?" Ms. Go said because she never had a day off. Walking over she rested her pale hand on his forehead and he seemed kind of hot.

"You have a fever, go back to bed." She said nearly pushing him out of the kitchen.

"Wh-what?" He asked nervously,

"You heard me, in bed now! I will make you soup and then I am going out!"

"Where are you going? We have work to do!" Bart said as she pushed him on the bed and started to unbutton his shirt like he was a baby.

"Gosh, you really are sick. Two minutes ago you told me I could have the day off,"

"Yes fine, what ever… why are you undressing me! I can do it myself thank you very much!" Bart snapped as she then tried to unzip his pants and his belt but he grabbed her hands before she could get that far.

"Fine, you get into bed and ill make you some tea." Ms. Go said walking out of his room and quickly pulling her black hair up into a pony-tail. He couldn't believe he was getting sick, he hadn't felt himself for a couple of days and having such an odd dream about his past made him feel twice as sick. Throwing off his jacket and his pants he got into his pajama's again and snuggled under the covers. He felt like he was 6 again and his mom was going to come in with the doctor and give him a shot, so he just looked up at the ceiling and kept feeling his hot forehead.

After the tea was done, Ms. Go walked back into her boss's bedroom as the sun was slowly but surely flooding into his bedroom.

"Feeling any better?" She asked in a concerned voice as she sat down on the site of his bed and handed him the hot china cup.

"Thank you, and no."

"Is it… ok?" She then asked after he took a few sips and looked at her.

"Huh? Oh yes, yes its delicious thank you Ms. Go." Bart said blushing a bit and she smiled and started to get up.

"Why did you give me the day off anyway?" She asked as she was about to leave.

"You work very hard Ms. Go, and I am proud of what has happened, and it was your time to have a break. Enjoy yourself, you deserve it." Bart said as then his eyes got big and he couldn't believe what he said.

"… Wow, thanks… I will." She responded happily as she closed his door halfway and walked back to her room to get dressed, as he found himself speechless.

'Since when do I care about her feelings? I really do need to get a goods night rest…' He thought putting the tea down and laying his head on the pillow and shutting his eyes.

Isabelle, didn't really have the best night either, no one did actually. She had a show in the morning and after that which ended around 10, and she was got be getting up around 7:00. She had an extremely long night, and her feet were killing her! She needed a new job.

"I need a new job." She whispered as her loud and annoying alarm clock went off and she battered her tired eyes slowly.

"Ok, ok I am up." Isabelle grunted as she turned the off button on her clock and yawned. Her long brown and red colored hair which was rather curly hung down to her shoulders as she got up and went to the bathroom. Brushing her hair and turning on the water in her shower, she nearly collapsed and another alarm clock went off, and she stumbled over to it to turn it off.

"I have to remind myself to stop putting so many around the backrooms." She grunted again as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. After a couple of more minutes, she splashed some cold water on her face and hopped into the steaming hot shower. Taking heavy breaths because it was taken away by the heat, when touching her skin it almost burned in a tingle.

'I do hope I am pregnant.' Isabelle thought as she rubbed her body with soap and placed her hand on her lower stomach. Blinking her eyes, she thought about becoming a mom. It was a very big responsibility. Isabelle knew that if she was with child, she would have to be closer to Bartholomew and would have to help him find a job so he could make money to support his family.

'He is a _player_… I hope he understands the news.' She thought some more as she cleaned her hair and then stepped out wrapping a light blue towel around her body. Walking over to her dressing room, she closed the door and sat down on her little chair holding her towel still around her body…

After getting dressed, Ms. Go had told him that she was going out and where she was going and he nodded his head, and filled up his tea cup once more and left. Autumn was coming around the corner and the clouds were staying gray during the day and the leaves in their park near by were breaking off of their branches every day. Ms. Go felt a chill run down her spine as she pulled her tight black coat closer to her body and pulled on her black velvet feeling gloves. Taking a nice stroll through town, she went into a couple of stores and got herself a bite to eat and continued to shop a bit more. Walking by a warm looking coffee shop, with a snack bar inside, she turned around quickly, thankfully not falling she looked up at the gigantic bronze rusting clock which read '9:55' upon it.

Strolling into the warm room, Ms. Go unbuttoned her tight jacket and was waited on immediately. Thanking the man who kindly took her coat, she ordered just another cup of tea and rubbed her eyes. She seemed so tired and yet, so full of energy.

"Here is your tea miss." Said a small plump black woman as she served Ms. Go her tea and bowed.

"Uh, why are you bowing? For I am not _royal_?"

"It is my job to serve any Miss or Mr. at work, the best pleasure they deserve." The woman said still with her head down and Ms. Go gave her a suspicious look.

"Sit down," She edged and the woman hesitated at first, but then when no man was looking she quickly ducked into the dark and misty booth.

"Am I miss pleasing you Miss?" The woman said almost about to cry and Ms. Go sipped her tea and leaned back into the darkness of the booth, almost as if she was royal.

"No no… all servants and workers need a break. So, tell me… do you have any children?"

"Ah yes, I have a little lad. Good boy to."

"What's his name?" Ms. Go asked as her eyes locked upon the woman's dough shaped face.

"_Wayne_, why miss? Tis you know of my son?" The woman said with big black beady eyes.

"He takes pictures, around town; he took many this time at the town fair. Found the thief… Mim Possible."

"That's my boy! Ahhh good boy, running around giving out papers in the morning, taking photo's in the afternoon… and playing baseball in the field with little Marcus Stoppable at night."

"_**Jon Stoppable has a son**_?!" Ms. Go gasped throws both of her hands down next to her tea and the tiny cup gently shook from the vibration she gave to the table.

"Yes mame, good boy… Mim is almost like a mother to him. Marcus's mother died of childbirth and loss of blood. It was Jon who helped give birth to his son, and it her, who died in his arms… god bless his soul." The black woman said as she then pulled out her silver dirty colored pocket watch and her eyes got big.

"Oh my, my next shift is up! Great meeting you mame, is there anything else I can get you before I leave?"

"Uh, no nothing. Thank you." Ms. Go said giving her a rather large tip, as she finished sipping her, now cool – almost cold, tea and starting on her way again outside.

Opening the door, she wasn't looking at where she was going, just thinking of how horrible it was that Jon's wife had died, as she bumped into someone and both women screamed.

"Sam!?"

"Isabelle."

"_Hobby Damned_… since why aren't you working?" Isabelle said pulling a red curl behind her right ear and Ms. Go rolled her eyes roughly.

"Lipsky gave me the day off. He isn't feeling too good, has a fever I think."

"And you left him all alone to defend for himself?!" Isabelle said defensively as she wanted to slap Samantha across the face, but never would she do that.

"I am going for a smoke… care to join me?"

"… just this once… I have to tell you something…"

"Ok… what is it?" Sam said walking down the nearest alleyway and lit a cigarette for herself and then another for Isabelle who took it and threw it on the ground.

"What is that all about?" Ms. Go snapped,

"I'm _**pregnant**_…" Isabelle said… as Sam's cigarette to feel from her hands before she could even light it…


	8. How should we tell him?

**_Year 1904 – 8 – How should we tell him?_**

_**Lovely Lila**_– Glade you enjoyed it, here is a new update!

**_Maxie Goofmore_** – Holy Nacho! You are reading my story! Hahaha thanks for the review and here is an update!

**_Alan is my friend_** – Hehehehe really can't say much this time, because I don't want to give away the moral of this chapter wink

**_DarkRosePrincess87_** – hehehe yes you ARE Betty Myers, anyway, enjoy this new chapter and please review!

**_Chocoholic1_** – Yes red hair, lol sorry I am really out of it today, any who, enjoy the new chapter and please review!

**_Dinogaby_** – So happy you liked the chapter! dances Hmmm about Ms. Go and Bartyboo… this chapter explains a bit more about how she feels for him evil laugh

**_Aleego_** – Hey girl!!! waves so thrilled to know that 'Vacation' Is on its way! And thanks a lot for the review! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Hehehehe! Please review!

* * *

"You're what!?" Ms. Go said still in shock and Isabelle was very taken back since she didn't even congratulate her on her big news.

"Oh that's a nice way to put it." Isabelle groaned,

"Excuse me?"

"You should at least be happy for me Samantha Go!" Isabelle snapped coming towards her as if both women were about to maul each other alive.

"I'm sorry," Sam than whispered looking away, feeling her pointed cheeks get very red as she pulled out a new cigarette and lit it. Puffing out the smoke slowly, Isabelle started to bite her lower lip and leaned against a cold stone wall in the ally which they were in.

"_Congratulations_." She then said finally after there was a long silence.

"Thank you."

"You have to take care of your self now Bell," Sam started blowing out more smoke from her black roused colored lips and looking out through the ally as a rat scurried by. Bell. That was Isabelle's nickname that Ms. Go, Samantha would call her when she felt she was her friend.

"I do take care of myself." Isabelle said quietly, seeing their was a run in her stockings and a tear came to her eye. Getting pregnant with Bartholomew's baby wasn't the best thing at this time. She didn't have any money and her only job was being a Corset dancer at bars where men try to rape her almost every night.

"Who is the father?" Sam asked looking at her and every so slowly raising one eye brow. Looking back up at her friend, she smiled in an evil way and started to laugh.

"Its funny how the world works, and who gets pregnant with their bosses kid." Sam chuckled and then Isabelle flew into her arms and she hugged her. Ms.Go's eyes bulged open in surprise, since half the time, both girls wanted to rip each others eyes out and never got along. Smiling and patting her back slightly she hugged her friend back and noticed she was crying.

"Yes, I'm carrying Bart's baby." Isabelle said crying with _joy_ as both girls smiled and Sam handed her a hanky as Isabelle patted her eyes.

"I am sure you shall make a wonderful mother. You just really have to pull yourself together. Though one question, dose Lipsky know yet?" Sam said as her friend wiped away her happy tears and shook her head. Ms. Go then gasped.

"I just found out not to long ago, oh I am so afraid he will be upset. I mean, he dose sleep with other women, but he always told me I was his true love." Isabelle said a bit proud as something inside of Ms. Go's heart felt down and depressed. She had always wanted a baby. A little girl, or even a boy at least. To cradle in her arms, teach them their 'A, B, C's when It was that time. Teach them how to steal from the rich and be like their mother and Father. Now knowing though that Bell was going to give birth to a man that she had feelings for, feelings that she couldn't even control, it hurt her heart even more.

"You're a very lucky girl." Samantha whispered looking past her friends big glassy eyes almost in a gaze. The kind of look that you would give or see, when you are day dreaming or thinking of your true love.

'I don't love Bart. I cant, he doesn't love me… but oh god, he is just so sexy.' She thought, getting turned on a bit as Isabelle then slightly waved her hand in front of her face as Samantha snapped from her trance.

"Ah, sorry about that. Just got so into the moment you know?"

"Yes, I know. But about telling him,"

"When do you want to tell him?" She asked now back to her normal old snappy self.

"Not sure. I mean, I know that he will be shocked and won't know how to react. I hope he reacts well because if not I shall slap him and I don't want to do that, maybe I should just tie him down and then tell him," She said as she started to talk quickly as Sam then smacked her across the face and Isabelle stumbled backwards.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You wouldn't shut the hell up, you were rambling, and that's what that was for. Listen, if we work together and try to get along we will find a way to tell him, that is… that is,"

"That is what?" Isabelle said rubbing the side of her sore red face.

"A way that is the right way!" Ms. Go said like a little girl. 'This is going to be a long afternoon.' She thought as then suddenly an idea popped into her evil smooth mind and a mischievous smile spread across her pale face.

"_Belllllllllll_." She started and Isabelle, looked at her in confusion and fear.

"W-what? Don't look at me like that; you know that you scare the shit out of me when you do that."

"I-have, an Idea!" Ms. Go then said grabbing her friends' wrists as she leaned near her face and started to whisper the plan in Isabelle's ear, and when she was done, Isabelle as well was smiling the same way…

**_.:. Note – Sorry this chapter was so short, I have been in the hospital, long story. I shall update soon and please leave reviews! By the way, Obsession shall be updated soon as well! Ciao for now and once again, please review! .:._**


	9. The letter

**_Year 1904 – 9 – A letter_**

**AshLDragon – **Hi Ash! Yes uh sorry that they are long… I don't see how they are, but oh well! Hope you like this chapter, I shall update soon! Please read and review!

**Dinogaby – **Hi Gabby! Thanks for reviewing to the last chapter. Man, I really did need to update this story, didn't I? Well, I hope you like this one, sorry if it seems short! wink Enjoy!

**Ava Lynn –** Hi girl! I'm sorry I was so cranky on the phone that day. I am sorry, I will call you, I miss chatting with you! Btw, here is a new chapter, I hope you like it! Please read and review!

**Alan is my friend –** YES you were able to get an account on Oh that's great Cass! Enjoy this chapter! Please review!

**OnandOn** – Hi there. Glad you like my style of writing… sorry it makes your head spin. Eh. The reason its rated pg-13 is because, there are some adult things in the story, but enjoy and please review!

* * *

"Wake up, Bartholomew…"

Waking from his sleep, Bart looked around and felt a shiver run down his spine. He swore he had heard his voice be called, by a familiar voice. "Isabelle?" He called out and no one was there. Checking his forehead to see if his fever had broken, it had and he was relieved. Sitting up and yawning with a stretch, Bartholomew pulled his feet out from underneath the tangled covers and stood up. Going to the door to see if Ms. Go had returned, she had not.

The kitchen was quiet and so was every other room in the house. Walking back to his closet, he took of his night gown, along with his boxers and changed his clothes. Tying his soft new robe tightly around his body, he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a new cup of tea. Sipping it lightly he than walked to the front door and opened it up. A burst of fresh cool air burst in and his hair was ruffled lightly.

'How relaxing.' Bart thought to himself stepping outside and yawning as he sipped more of his tea and a little girl came running his way. She had long hair which was pulled back into a braid and its color was golden. Several tiny freckles spread over her nose and cheeks. The child's eyes were the color of hazel that shone brightly as she ran. She had a small terrier under her right arm and he was barking wildly. Her dress was cream colored, with beads across the bottom. Her boots that she was wearing looked freshly new and extremely expensive; they were meant to match her beautiful dress.

"Are you Mr. Bartholomew Lipsky?" The little one asked slowing down as she performed a curtsy to him.

"Yes I am, who are you?" Bart asked smiling at the door and it growled.

"That is not important sir, this is for you. It's from the chief of police."

"Police?" He said as the china cup fell and shattered into a million pieces and the girl jumped back in fright. "Don't worry about that, I have many more." He said taking the letter from her.

"Good day sir, oh and… please do what they ask you to do in that package sir, you don't want to be in more trouble than you need to be." She said clamping her hand over hour mouth.

"Alright?"

"I have said to much, good bye!" She said running back down the ally way, and splashing puddles as she went. Soon her tiny dog's barks soon became faint as she disappeared and he opened the letter. Shaking a bit, he prayed he wasn't arrested… even thought he did have a good chance to be.

Across the front of the letter that kept it sealed was a seal. Ruby red from a red candle, a crest was pressed into it, which was the Police's crest. Than, out unfolded a letter which was written in ink with excellent hand writing. 'Who ever wrote this is extremely talented.' Bart thought to himself walking back inside and slamming the door behind him shut. His tiny eyes darted across the long letter, as it slowly slipped from his hands and drifted like a feather, to the floor. Bart could not believe what he had just read…he needed to talk to Ms. Go, this was getting urgent.

Running to his bedroom he untied his robe, and pulled on his best pieces of clothing. He buttoned up a gray colored vest and black pants. Fixing his black spider like hair he picked up the letter and jammed it into his back pocket. Reaching for the doorknob on the door that led to outside, the door opened up itself and Bartholomew jumped back.

"Oh! Bart! W-what are you doing out of bed?" Ms. Go said putting her hand over her chest, she too was surprised to see he was up and about.

"I am feeling better, and I have, uh, some news."

"Hi sweetheart." Isabelle than said coming out from behind Ms. Go.

"Oh, Isabelle… what a surprise."

"What's the matter, you look like you have seen a ghost." Isabelle giggled coming in and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him ever so tenderly.

"Nothing dear, just so thrilled to see you."

"What's the news Bart?" Ms. Go said suspiciously putting down her purse and slipping off her silky black gloves and Isabelle starting to run her fingers all over him.

"Sweetheart, in public?" He whispered holding back a laugh as Isabelle giggled and kissed his cheek, Ms. Go could only roll her eyes.

"Its rather a private matter," he blushed "So you mean I cant hear it Bartyboo?" Isabelle said butting in.

"We went to town! I found Bell here and we uh, had a little chat and you know talked about girl stuff." Ms. Go said sitting down and crossing her legs waiting to be told the _news_.

"How nice," He said now rolling his eyes and turning to his love. Ms. Go than took her index finger and ran it quickly across her throat, telling Isabelle that she wanted her gone. "I think I am going to go back to my place and fresh' in up, how about you and I go dancing tonight and dinner. Hm? Sound like fun." She asked.

"You know, where I come from the men ask the woman out, I guess times are changing." Bart said and smiling as she batted her eyes and left them to their peace.

"Alright… what do you want to tell me?"

"We are in trouble with the police."

"Were what!"

"Yes…it was a surprise to me too when I found out."

"What are we to do, what _did_ we do?"

"Don't give me crap Samantha; you know what the hell we did." Bart said angrily. Ms. Go's face dropped and Bart could not believe what he had said. Samantha was one of his closet's friends, and he never treated her in a mean way.

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean that."

"I sure hope you didn't." She whispered looking away, she was a bit hurt even thought he said something that wasn't even that cruel.

"The police would like us to go down and confront them in order." He started up again, "In order?" "You and I, along with John Stoppable and Miriam Possible to go down and tell each of our stories how we stole the electrostatic illuminator."

Ms. Go sighed and threw her head into her hands. "This isn't happening. Bartholomew we are going to lose! Don't you see?" She cried,

"We shall not loose Samantha. As long as we know what to say… everything shall work out fine, trust me?"

"Yes," She sighed taking his hand as he helped her up, "I trust you. But this dosent mean we are getting along. I received some news from Isabelle, that… oh what amd I saying, I should be happy!"

"Happy about what?"

"That sir," She snickered tapping her finger on his tiny white nose, "Is for me to know… and you to find out."

* * *

**Note – Oh my god… I can not believe I have not updated this story… in so long cries I am so sorry everyone! I love this story just as much as I love my others and I will always update it until it's finished! I hope I still have readers and reviewers prays. Let me know what you guys think, and please review! I shall update shortly! **


	10. Their trial and fate

**Year 1904 – 10 – Their trial and fate**

**Alan is my friend - **Yes I bet you can't wait until Bartholomew dose find out, wont that be _shocking_! Could it be this chapter? Hm, read and find out!

**OnandOn – **I think they said worse back then, but I don't know if I will ever know if they said the word 'crap' back then. Heh. Enjoy the new chapter, let me know what you think!

**Aleego – **Hi sweetie! You know what happens next weekend! Booyah! Lol. Thanks! I know you will enjoy this chapter, two new charatures are in it, but you have seen them before!

**RosemasterD87 – **Heyyyyyy! Lol. Yes I know you will read my stories, you are so nice that way. I will read the new beginning of your sequel! Yes! Lol. Hey tell me what you think of the chapter, let me know! Call meh!

Beth – Happy that you like the chapter and story, enjoy the update!

Bundy coot – Hi Bundy! Yes the riot begging's! Enjoy the chapter!

**Alica Martin –** I soooo have to email you! Oh I am so terribly sorry! I will get your email from gabby, I am talking to her now (smile) So yes I will email you. To join my d/s club on deviantart, you have to have a deviantart account and the rules are in the journal entry! Enjoy the chapter and review! Lyl!

**Liz – **Why thank you!

* * *

"We better get going!" Ms. Go called to Bart who struggling in his bedroom to find what to wear.

"What?" He called back falling on the ground and putting on his socks.

"I said, we better get,"

"Oh stop your screaming I'll go help him get dressed." Isabelle shushed her as she entered Bart's room and locked the door.

"Oh hi Bell, I am uh just trying to find my pants."

"Its always the pants isn't it darling?" she growled pushing him into the bed as jumping on top of him. Starting to kiss his neck she unbuttoned his shirt and he just sighed resting his head back.

"Isabelle, you know I want you more than anything but we cant fool around right now?"

"Why not?" she wined sadly,

"Because Ms. Go and I have to go down town to take care of some business.

"What business?"

"Just-some-business, but don't worry… I will be back tonight, _late_ tonight, I can send Sam out and we can have some fun." He smiled kissing her back and rubbing her back.

Isabelle smiled and laughed, "I'd like that. Oh and I have some _news._"

"Great, what's the news."

"I wont tell you until tonight, but we cant… go one hundred percent, sorry."

"Why not?"

"Because of the news!"

"What news?"

"Lets go!" Snapped shutting them both up as she popped her head in and hurried to Bart's closet to get his pants.

"Looking for these!"

Bart let out a squeal, "My pant's! How did you know they were in there!"

"You make me act like your very own mother some times, I could find your head if you possibly lost it, now get ready of I will have to go to court without you.

"Court?" Isabelle gasped,

Bartholomew slapped his forehead and squinted his eyes, "No! Way to go Sam_antha_."

"Bart what have you been up to, please tell me!"

"We don't have time." He smiled weakly zipping up his pants and lashing on a belt. Kissing Isabelle goodbye and leaving her in the room alone, Sam and he flew out the door and left for the evening.

"Whew! It got pretty hot in there."

"What kind of hot? And since when do you speak like _that_?"

"Uh, I am not sure?"

"Whatever."

"So what are we going to say to judges?"

"I was going to ask you that, you're my _boss_ remember?"

Strolling down the coble stoned streets, children passed them by playing with match's and sticks and running with puppies who barked loudly. Trying not to fall in the gutter Bartholomew quickly grabbed the back of Samantha's dress making her spin around seeing him on the sidewalk.

"Get up!"

"Thanks for your help." He scowled sarcastically and continued his walk with her.

"Samantha?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think about _babies_?"

"What about them?" she asked fixing her black gloves.

"Well… do _you_ ever want to have babies?"

"I am the last in the 'Go' family and if I want my family to live through out generations I guess I have no choice."

"Have a child isn't such a bad thing you know."

"I am just not the kind of woman to raise a child I suppose." She sighed as they hurried up the stairs of the police station.

"Well, here we are. We will discuss more about babies later."

"Right. Here goes nothing."

As Sam was about to take Bartholomew's hand, the doors burst open and a tall thin woman welcomed them inside. Many people stopped what they were doing and glared at the oddly looking couple.

"Are you Sir Bartholomew and Ms. Go?"

"We are." They responded in unison.

"Follow us,…" barked the tall woman as she waved them in her direction as they entered a large room. There was a large circular table with five chairs upon it and a row of a crowd of elderly men who were scribing things down quickly on scraps of paper with their quills.

"Judge Walker shall be in soon. Take your seats please." Directed the woman as left the room leaving them alone with the jury. Pulling out Samantha's chair for her she nodded and sat down pushing her self in. Licking his fingers he ran ran them over his tiny mustache and his spiky black hair.

"You look fine."

"Good, I want to make a good impression here."

"So do I… that's why I _won't_ be talking at all."

"Excuse me? Did you tend to forget that you and I were the two people who committed the crime here and you played a bigger role in it.

"That's only because _you_ sent me out on your mission!"

"Because you are my assistant!"

"Keep it down please, we are busy." Asked a man in the jury booths who glanced up and shook his head. "You both know the rules."

"Rules?" Ms. Go asked tilting her head at him and he smiled showing his yellow teeth and waving his quill in her direction,

"You do the crime you do the time."

"Oh please."

"It's true Sam."

"The more you call me by my first name the more un-proper you sound, did you ever happen to realize that."

"Oh come on. We both know that you and I are more then assistant and boss, we are friends…right?" He smiled as she fixed her gloves again and glanced at him not sure what to say and he let out a heavy sigh.

"The thing is just that…"

"We both know perfectly well John that I am not the criminal!"

"Don't worry Mim, I believe you…"

Stepping into the little room with the table and jury was Miriam Possible and Jonathan Stoppable. John had whitish blonde hair and hazel eyes. His mustache took up nearly all of the bottom of his oval shaped face.

Miriam on the other hand was quiet a young lady. Both were in their early twenties but it seemed sometimes that Mim acted more like her age and John acted more like a child. Her eyes were silvery green that shone brightly all the time. Her dark brown hair with reddish streak's were hanging down to her shoulder's.

"Take your seats, the Judge shall be in shortly." Ordered the woman who led Bartholomew and Ms. Go in earlier.

"Look who it is Jonathan, the criminal and his criminis!" Cocked Mim as John held out a chair for her as she took it smiling up at him and he took his seat.

"Listen we didn't steal the dingus after all, okay?" Snapped Ms. Go.

"Why should be believe you?" John asked her squinting his eyes and rubbing his hairy chin.

"Because we _didn't_ steal it! Honest! You saw the machine when after it fell out of Sam's hands… it landed into… something."

"Sam? Who is Sam?"

"Nice going jerk!" Hissed Ms.Go now very angry with Bart.

"Ms. Go John, its not your fault that you didn't know. Neither did I, its really rare for a man to address a woman by their _first_ name… quiet _un_-proper don't you think?"

"Okay now that's enough, just because you two are so crazy about each other,"

"Excuse me!" Miriam gasped standing up and digging her nails into the wooden table and both men groaning in their chairs.

"Yeah! I mean look at you guys you two are perfect for each other… its destiny.""Why don't you go hump a tree for all I care." Miriam hissed and Ms. Go's mouth dropped. Woman never would talk that way to each other; it was very disrespectful and rude.

"You take that back you-you slut!"

"Okay that's enough!" Bartholomew ordered standing up and gently helping Sam back into her chair and John started to calm Miriam down as the Judge Walker walked in. He was a tall thin man with curly white _wig_ upon his head. His nose was long and pointy and has some freakles scattered across his cheeks.

"I am here to call the trial between Sir Bartholomew Lipsky, Jonathan Stoppable, Ms. Samantha Go and Ms. Miriam Possible."

"They said my name first." Whispered across to the table to them snickering as Mim rolled her eyes.

"I have seen your case and I would first like to start off that if there is any upset in this court room today I shall ask you to leave, _or_ you will be put In the cage for a while to calm down. You have no choice." The judge ordered throwing some papers down on the table and taking his seat. He started to flip through them and after three minutes of silence the case finally started to begin.

"Ms. Go, I would like you to please tell me what happened, since we all know why we are here. Please tell from what you remember for the jury to hear and… if you like Mr. Lipsky you may tell your part of the story as well."

"No thanks, I trust Sam, I mean Ms. Go to speak for myself as well."

"Well, that wont be a problem…" she started sitting back into her chair, crossing her arms and starting her part of the story….

"It all started that afternoon when my boss, Mr. Lipsky here told me to go into town and get some groceries. So I went, got what we needed and I found him gone. I found a note telling me to meet me in the town hall to see what Professor Demen's was up to. I found him being buried into the crowd and he grabbed me and took me upstairs to get a better view. People were screaming out the Professor's name for him to come out and when he did they finally stopped. My ears were ringing by the end of the show. So I got a good view, no problems until I saw what was going down below… and guess who was hiding into the shadows? Miriam Possible!"

"That's bullshit!" Barked John waving a finger in her face as she pushed it away and the judge yawned.

"Before you continue Ms. Go, I would like no one to please interrupt, thank you. You may continue.

"Thank you! Now where was I? Oh yes, Mimiam was lurking in the shadows with Jon no doubt. Oh and did I mention he was all over here. I mean, he couldn't keep his hands off of her! Yes, they were close to doing it but something distracted them. Miriam pulled out a note pad and hurried over to where the Professor was and showing off the Electrostatic Eliminator. She had this strange look in her eyes. I knew she wanted it, for some reason. Truthfully I think she was going to steal it, and guess what! I was right! So that night she showed up at the crime and made it look like I was stealing it! Here is the catch, I went down the hall again and I found John holding a pan over the Professor's head who was sleeping at his desk. Aw. Hurrying out the best he could, he hopped onto a bike and decided to make General Barkin for a drive. Nice cover up John! Miriam on the other hand while the Professor was knocked out she hurried over to his desk, grabbed the dingus and tried to flee. I was heading after her when John and General Barkin flew in and she threw it into his broom closet. While she and John were helping him up I hurried into the closet, grabbed the eliminator and ran for my life. Being a little nosey brat that she is she just had to come and get it from me… but we both seemed to fail in the end."

"Well… that was quiet a story, a long one but helpful. Thank you Ms. Go!"

"No problem, anything to help catch the real thief." Ms. Go smiled to Bart who was smiling back at her, as Miriam wanted to smack her for it was all a lie.

"Can I tell my story now?" Jonathan asked ready to tell the real truth.

"Fine." Sighed the Jude hoping it wasn't going to long and so in detailed like Ms. Go's was because that was quiet extreme.

"It all started when I had this amazing treat! A naco! I mean this stuff is great, spicy, and crunchy… I like it! I was walking with Mim here, strolling for a nighttime walk and I stumbled upon this little vendor and I decided to have something to eat. I was laughing later that night because everyone who ate the owner's food was getting sick, but did I? I did not! I wanted to buy the whole vending machine but he didn't let,"

"Please get to the story and stop talking about food!" Coughed the judge ready to leave the room he was going to hit the top soon.

"Oh alright! Don't be so pushy. Ms. Go did tell one thing right I must say. I was strolling along with General Barkin later that night after Professor Demens'es demonstration and I did find Miriam… just like Ms. Go… said…"

"John! How could you betray me!"

"I am not betraying you at all! Why would I possibly do that."

"You just made it sound like I took the Electro,"

"That's enough! What I am going to do is this…" Started the judge pulling at his white wig, which was giving off powder.

"Which would be?"

"I am giving you both twenty four hour's to retrieve the Electrostatic Elimuny,"

"Electrostatic Eliminator." Bart smiled crossing his arms.

"Right. And in twenty four hours I want it brought back… and you _all_ are off the hook! Oh and is only if you bring it back. Now if neither of you bring it back, I am fining you all the amount of the Eliminator. Court dismissed."

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Ms. Go smiled and Bart could kiss her he was so happy about what had just happened yet he still needed to discuss his idea with her since it was urgent.

"No it wasn't so bad, the only difficult part between this all was holding up my anger and listening to your lie's and being in the room with… _thief's_.

"What ever you say…"

"Oh and by the way Bartholomew…?" John started as they were leaving the room and turned around to face him face to face, "I have one of your woman, Isabelle, right? She is a can-can dancer?"

Bart felt his collar getting tight around his neck and red in the face, how dare he start about Isabelle.

"She is a great dancer and one hell of a whore."

"Get out!" Bart growled at him as Jonathan smirked and slammed the door in his face.

"Ouch… that hurt."

"Sure did,"

"You know she isn't… isn't a,"

"Yeah I know."

"But you do, fool around with a lot of woman."

"What's that suppose to mean!" Bart barked at her now fully red in the face as Ms. Go gulped and nodded her head as she started to leave the room and opened it for him to follow her.

The judge had stood and listened and watched the conversation until everyone was gone and he left the room himself. Half of the jury was asleep and the others started playing a card games half way through John's chat about his experience of his first naco.

Skipping down the brick steps outside Ms. Go spun around in circles very proud of her self and stopped seeing Bartholomew's face.

"What? Oh don't listen to Jonathan, he is moron himself… you should be happy, I _saved_ us!"

"You saved us some time to get out of here."

"What?"

"We have to get out of here Sam. It's not safe. Tonight I am going to try to talk to a pal of mine because I think he can get us a carriage out of the town or maybe even the state!"

"But what about Isabelle?"

"She is coming with us!"

"It will be fun."

"You still haven't made yourself clear again why we are doing this again?"

"I don't know where the machine is that you and Miriam lost, and nor do them. Let them go to jail, we have to get out of here…"

"So that means,"

"Yes Sam," Bart sighed wishing she would get the point, "We are leaving asap!"


	11. A rock in the road

**Year 1904 – 11- A rock in the road**

**AvaLynn – **I so agree ava! It is a shame that b/s can't happen because than d/s would be related. Rats. But don't you worry… I have a little something special in the end planning for the two of them! PS. I miss you too, hope you are feeling better and call me when you can!

**Alan is my friend – **Hehehe, this is a first. I haven't updated this story so soon in … well since it was first posted. Hehe. Enjoy the chapter I know you will. Yes, it is always about the pants Casey, lol.

**Chocoholic1 – **You are always drinking caffeine! How old are you!

**RosemasterD87 – **Lol, when I read that you said it was 'hot' I was like "Dani is secretly paris Hilton!". Your reviews are so funny. It's a shame that you were banned, I know you will make a new sn… soon! I hope soon, I want to read more updates! Enjoy my update and let me know what you think!

* * *

That night Ms. Go could not sleep at all. Her few bags that she owned were packed with dresses and shoes and pantyhose and were sitting by the front door. Pacing back and forth in gray room. The only light that was helping her see, what's the moonlight's light that it was giving off and shining down upon the city that she lived in.

Slowly getting off the bed she walked over to the window and pushed open gently her see through cloth drapes and looked out at the moon in awe. Before her were the streets that she would run on when she was a young lady. Samantha grew up in the town that she lived in. When she was young, she once told her mother that she was never going to leave and that she would die in the house that she was born in because she loved it so much. Her mother would always laugh and pat her on the head assuring her that eventually she would change her mind.

She never really did change her mind. She planed when she had reached old age that she would rebuy the house that she grew up in and eventually spend the rest of her days in that house with or without a family. Samantha really never had anyone. Her brothers and sisters had become explorers together and had left the nest when she was just a tolder. She was the youngest out of them all.

Biting her lower lip she glanced down and forced herself not to cry, but she could not help it. Small tears formed in the cat shaped corners of her eyes and slowly began to run down her pale cheeks. She brushed them away quickly as if someone was watching and focused her eyes back on the moon.

It was huge tonight. Bigger than she had ever seen. But something stopped her from taking her eyes off it, the moon tonight was just as big and just as bright as the night she met her boss. Dumping Shawn and finding Bartholomew in a park in which she cried her eyes out and prayed to the moon. It was almost as if that moon had taken all of her tears and fears away when she bumped into her boss for the first time. They were all washed away, and hadn't come back in a while. There was something about that night that changed her. She had never really met anyone like Bartholomew. He was exciting and random, yet, not the puppy in the litter.

Shoving her hand into her dress pocket she pulled out her pocket watch and looked at the ticking hands that moved ever so slowly in a circle. It read twenty past one which was quiet late for her to be up. Tomorrow they were leaving and she wasn't looking forward to it at all. Ms. Go decided than that she would stay up all night and watch the moon in delight until it would slowly fall and the horizon would show. Placing her self in a chair that she dragged over from one of the corners she wrapped herself in a heavy knitted shawl and made her self comfortable.

For tomorrow would bring her a new adventure. Where were they going? What would happen to them? What she live the life of riches like she always dreamed? For Ms. Go wasn't sure… and she liked it that way. The end of her lips started to curve upward as she dreamt with her eyes open about her future that was about to soon unfold and be for her, her greatest adventure yet.

"For tomorrow and beyond… what ever it brings… I pray that it will be all good and exciting…" she whispered as moments later her eyes started to fall and she fell into a deep slumber. Her body tightly wrapped in the chair and the moonlight that would always shine upon her thin body, flooded over her. And in that night, Ms. Go had never slept so well in her entire life.

The following morning, she opened her eyes and yawned. The sun was now flooding her room, yet her neck was sore from the chair. She figured that she would get some sort of pain in her body from sleeping in a chair, even if it was the most comfortable one she had ever been in.

Walking to her door she cracked it open and peered out. No sign of Isabelle or Bartholomew at all.

'They must still be sleeping.' She thought with a smile and shut her door again. Walking back to her chair to pull it back to the corner, her door burst open and she let out a surprising scream.

"Y-you knew!"

It was Bart. His hair was a mess and his tie was loose. His belt was gone and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top.

"Excuse me I am getting dressed now you can leave!" Ms. Go stampeded and lied as she tried to push him away but he pushed her back. "Keep your hands off of me!"

"But you knew? And you didn't tell me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She questioned him tilting her head to the side.

"That Isabelle is _pregnant_!" Bart nearly screamed as she smiled and nodded. "How could you not tell me Sam! I have the right to know. When did you find out!"

"Not to long ago. Congratulations sweets you are a daddy. So this looks like you can't be a player anymore. Now when are we leaving?"

"I can't have a child! I just c-cant!"

"That's the price you pay of having sex! Didn't know?"

"This is a nightmare."

"I thought you would be happy Bart… we finally can start a family, just the two

of us." Isabelle cooed as she walked into the room and disturbed the argument.

The hairs on Bart's neck stood up as he slumped over and turned around to her.

"Listen darling I love you and your baby,"

"Our baby Bart, _our_."

"Right! Our baby. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I can't have a child right now. Too much is happening, I-I just can't have this!" He spoke letting out hair from his lips as she scowled at him and crossed her long arms.

"What is happening? You never tell me anything anymore? And where are we going? Why did you go to court! Tell me Bartholomew, just tell me!"

"Just s-shut up! Please!" He cried as he brushed past her wanting to rip his black hair out as her jaw dropped yet Ms. Go wasn't surprised at all.

"What did you just say to me damit! For your information I am a _woman_! And-and woman don't get treated like trash you hear me? Bart! Are you listening to me!"

Ms. Go didn't need this. She pushed Isabelle out of her room and locked it.

"Hey!" Isabelle squealed.

"I won't have this screaming when we are on the train out of this place."

"Train! Bart, where are we going?"

Later that afternoon the three musketeers were on a horse and buggy and on their way out of town. Bartholomew had given the driver a large amount of pay and told him to ask no questions about who they were and where they were going. He knew he was in trouble with the law and the best way to handle it was for him to escape.

"Can you please tell me were we are going?"

"He wont." Smirked Ms. Go who was tugging at her satin black gloves as the buggy hit a small bump and Isabelle nearly went flying off.

"Why not?"

"Because the bird doesn't even know himself where we are going."

"That's nothing new."

"Give me your hanky I need to blow my nose."

Isabelle looked at her friend in disgust and threw her the hanky. "Ugh, here… keep it. How long will we be in this buggy for darling?"

"Not sure."

"Liar." Samantha sneezed.

"Okay fine we will be making two bathroom stops today and we shall be at our first arrival late tomorrow night."

"So you do know where we're going!"

Bart sighed and rolled his eyes at his love, "Yes darling. The real truth is that we might be with out a home for a while. We might even have the baby and still be with out a house." He sighed sadly and than saw that Isabelle was on the verge of tears. Her lower lip was quivering and she grabbed her hanky back to hide her face.

"Oh don't cry my love. I am sure I will find us a home to stay in." He smiled turning around to her and wrapping her in his arms.

"A-re you sure?"

"No actually. But I will try."

That was when it had hit Ms.Go. Her boss wasn't sure where he was going, he wasn't sure even if the driver was going to listen to them and go where he told them to go. Letting out a sigh she turned her body in the other direction and than stopped to think for a moment.

'Why get upset over this. This is the apart of the adventure! The adventure that you have always dreamed about… let it be wonderful! Let it be exciting. Let it be filled with lust and most of all… let it be filled with love and surprises beyond my imagination.'

Hitting another bump, Ms. Go started to laugh and threw her head back. Finally. Finally she had started the life of her dreams, and only god knew where they were going.


End file.
